I Finally See You
by Chibi Pluto
Summary: The spirit of Sailor Mars is watching through someone else's eyes. Seeing what they see, feeling what they feel. Who is this person? Is this person the legendary light? Rei doesn't know...but she will soon find out and understand her finally best friend.


I watch, carefully looking through the eyes of another. Carefully probing the shadowed areas. I watch as the scenes play out, one after another. The scenes I see, the emotions I feel from this person, they all. . .frighten me. Yes, the fiery priestess of the Hikawa Shrine must take a step back from these raw emotions and horrendous scenes. But I am still frightened; how can one person see all this bloodshed? Feel all these emotions? And still keep going? Amazing. . .perhaps this is the person we have been looking for. Maybe this person is that legendary hope, the sacred light. Yes, perhaps this person is also the one we need.

I feel these emotions reeling through. So foreign in their depth, that I am lost. Pain like this should never be felt by anyone. Fear like this should be an unknown entity. Innocence like this. . .is shadowed in the midst of the bloody battles fought in the ancient wars.

I watch through the eyes of this mysterious person. I feel this person fall to the ground, staring at the soil moistened by blood. I feel their tears trickle down their face and I feel them as if they are my own. I feel their thoughts as if they were created by me. But no, my will, my determination, nothing I have is this strong. Nothing.

I can do it! I will do it! I won't let her win! The future of the entire universe rests on my shoulders. But, no matter how heavy it is, I won't put it down. I have to do this and I will. I just wish minna was here. . .

And with those few thoughts I feel the person lift themselves up. I felt the person open their eyes and I see the world clearly.

Black.

The world is simply black. The only other light that dared come into this dark abyss was that of this person. This person. . .this person must be the light! But according to the prophecy, the one that contained the light and the hope would be of feminine descent. And she would be surrounded by those of the elements; the ones charged to protect this Goddess and to fend off the evil that threatened her light. But, in the prophecy, it said that those of her protectors would fall, each giving their life for her. The prophecy also said that the one gifted and cursed with the light and hope would despair and let the hope begin to die and the light dwindle. 

But the prophecy also said that she would fight no matter what, never give up - even in her despair - she would continue simply for the sake of those she loved. However, the prophecy said that not even the power of many oracles could determine the fate of this Goddess. Would she perish at evil's hand or prevail and save everyone? This question has remained unanswered for many a century, but, at last, this Goddess has shown herself and is still fighting. Just like the prophecy said. . .but. . .would she lose this galactic battle?

I shake my thoughts free of any negativity that might prevent this Goddess from winning and saving all those who adore her.

She is battling hard, that I can tell. Her eyes show me what she sees. This horrid scene. . .oh how I wished the Goddess never had to experience anything as horrific as this. I just hope she can sustain the light. . .it is powerful but only when its beholder is also.

Oh Goddess. . .these scenes. . .can they be true? Death, blood, dying hope. . .the final the most terrifying.

If her hope begins to die then the light will fade and this world, and all others, will be devoured by the darkness. 

Please don't give up! We need you! I know you are battling to save us, I know you are battling with everything you have, but _please_ don't lose this. Don't lose this one. Not when we need you so much.

She looks to the ground. It hasn't changed. Blood. She looks up. It hasn't changed. Darkness.

Who is the one that dares spread this evil? I will strangle them if I ever get the chance. How dare they hurt someone with such pure intentions. They deserve to die. Die in the pits of the Hell created by themselves.

. . . . .

****

I can't believe this. I so utterly can't believe this. The one that the Goddess is fighting so well is Sailor Galaxia. How can this be true? When I died at her hand only Usagi was left. . ..

Can she be. . .the one?

But the Starlights were also there. Perhaps one of them is the one? No, that they can't be. They just can't. Why? They hold something different within them. . .I'm not sure what, but _something_ about Usagi makes her different from them and everyone else. 

And she is also Sailor Moon. . .she can wield the Moon Crystal. . .and she is the purest being I have ever met.

So, what does this all add up to? I think. . .it means that she could _actually_ be the sacred light, the legendary hope. Perhaps she is. . .How can I be sure?

She certainly is different from anyone I have ever met. Despite her ditzy exterior, she always seemed to have a good grasp on what counted. And, to her, what always counted was that _everyone_ was saved to matter what. Like when she wouldn't let Hotaru die. She went in after her and gave her a second chance at life.

That is the way that Usagi has always been. She has always cared for others more than herself. I suppose that is what would make her qualified to be the Goddess. She will always fight for others, never mind herself. That is how she has always saved everyone. . .she gets her strength from her determination to save everyone.

Yes. She must be the one. There is no other possibility.

Chibi Chibi.

Could she be another possibility? Chibi Chibi has always been an optimistic, cheerful little one. And I remember the way she would look at Eternal Sailor Moon during battles. She always seemed to know something.

Something we didn't know. Something we needed to know. Something she kept a secret through her supposed inability to speak coherently. Maybe she was lying. Maybe she could speak perfectly well. Perhaps it was a disguise and she knows much more than any of us. More than one is supposed to know. . .from living multiple lives. Chibi Chibi. . .

What is her true place?

Oh no! 

Ow. . .I feel the one who I currently inhabit is being slammed to the ground. Wow. . .that hurt. . .I wonder if I would be able to move if that happened to me when I was in a physical form. I guess she feels it too because she hasn't moved yet.

Hasn't moved?!

I know that hurt (a lot) but she can't give up! We need her! If she is the one then. . .then. .she has to win! No one else even stands a chance!

I feel her breathing. It's ragged, but there. I feel her tightly closed eyes trying to escape reality.

__

This can't be happening. She's too strong. Minna. . .I need you.

I feel her mind begin to wander to the memories of her friends.

__

Everyone. . .Hi. . .

I see four shadows standing at the entrance of a forest.

__

Minna! 

She runs toward the shadows. I feel her desire to be with them even more strongly. Lightning flashes through the air and a tall shadow is turned an emerald shade before disappearing. 

__

W-What happened? Mako-chan. . .

Water consumes the area and another figure disappears. I feel the Goddess scream out. A bright yellow light illuminates the area and another figure disappears. She begins to despair. I feel her will weakening. I feel sadness enveloping her.

__

T-This doesn't make sense! Minna! Come ba-!

She pauses in the middle of her thought and stares at what's in front of her.

Me.

I stand in front of her. Slowly, my shadowed figure becomes illuminated by a red light.

"Usagi-chan. . ." My figure says. What? How is this possible? How can I be inside Usagi's thoughts and talk to her in my normal body.

"It is okay. . ." My figure says to her and begins to approach her. I feel the tears run down her cheeks.

"R-Rei. .chan. ." She whispers, her voice hoarse.

My figure smiles at her softly. "Don't worry, Usagi-chan. Everything will be okay."

"Rei-chan?" I feel Usagi's confusion.

"Everything will be okay," She repeats. "All you need to do to be with everyone again is set yourself free." Free? Free from what? Galaxia? 

"Set yourself free. . ." My figure whispers. "It is the only way. . ." My figure begins to disappear and I feel Usagi's heart quicken.

"Don't leave me!" She cries. "Not again! Don't leave!" My figure disappears. "NO!"

"Use. . .your heart. . ." My figure's voice lingers in the air.

"No! No, this can't be happening. .all over again." I look at the ground through Usagi's eyes. Usagi sobs slightly as she continues to stare at the ground.

"Set. . myself. . ." She pauses uncertainly. "Free?" She continues to look at the ground. "Use my heart?"

"Rei-chan?" She looks up at where my figure used to be. "I. .I will!" I feel her determination steel and her eyes shine bright.

She closes her eyes and the scene disappears. When she opens them again, blackness surrounds her again.

"Use my heart. . ." She continues to whisper, her eyes set on a dark figure.

"Well, are you ready to fight?" Sailor Galaxia asks, her tone menacing. 

"I. .I won't fight you!" Galaxia raises and eyebrow.

"Is that so? We'll see about. Now what about those starlights over there? Aren't they looking delicious. . ."

"You didn't let me finish." Usagi said, her tone low and her eyes piercing. "I said I wouldn't fight you, but I never said this wouldn't be finished."

"How will you finish this without fighting me?"

I feel Usagi's lips tilt upward slightly in a small smile. And then the next events unfolded in rapid fire. 

Usagi didn't fight Galaxia, that much was true. However, she did fight the urge to give up. And she won that fight. Then, she continued on. And won by simply clasping the hand of her opponent. And after that. . .

It ended. Everything just ended and I left Usagi's mind and disappeared.

But only for a few moments. But in those few moments I heard an oddly familiar voice and saw crystal blue eyes and silver hair before me.

"_Hino Rei, you were charged with the duty of protecting Princess Serenity, but you far exceeded that role. Instead, you befriended her and stayed by her side. For that I thank you, you have made our lives much more enjoyable. I hope the insight from her mind you have gained will aid you in your future Arigatou."_

And with that, the voice and face disappeared. Odd. . .the face looked just like Usagi's except her hair isn't silver and her eyes aren't as pale and crystal like.

I thought very little about that person as soon as I opened my eyes and saw Usagi in front of me.

Usagi?

I look down at my hands and. . .wait! I have hands. . .I'm back. . .!

"Usagi-chan!" I cry out her name and she spins towards me. And her eyes widen as she sees me and flies toward me. We envelop each other in a hug and everything makes sense.

Usagi is the legendary light.

Usagi is the sacred hope.

Her friends are her power.

However, none of us never truly understood her. But now I do and I only have one thing to say. . .

__

"Arigatou, Cosmos."

_______________________

****

AN:

Hey everyone! I hope you enjoyed this fic. This was kind of an odd fic, don't you agree? I've never quite written anything like it. Gotta love reading different fic, ne? ^_~ 

Arigatou - Thank you

Minna - everyone

__


End file.
